burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Appearance, Apolagy, Annoyance
He is back. He is here. Sit tght, this is gonna be epic. Basically my laptop was crap, slow and laggy. Then one day teenage hormones and built up aggression caused the USB mouse to fly into the laptop screen with some pace. That was the last time the laptop worked. My parents didn't really see it in the same way i did and so i was grounded for a week and now the only way i can get online is by going on the family laptop or on the computers at school. I don't have time to go on this site at school and sometimes not even at home. However that's if i could go on it at home. You see the thing, my parents also blocked me from all social networking sites, anything belonging to wikia and youtube. So basically i'm screwed. So you may be thinking, how am i speaking to you now? Well i'm babysitting for my little cousins tonight and so i'm on my auntie's laptop. I came onto the site and i see that things are going well. Answered a message and came to the forum. So a few things. Crashbroke is now in first command of the site. What he says goes, with the usual limits. You know what i mean, nothing Hitlerish but he's da boss until i can confidentally come back with frequent edits. That brings me to my next point. I still haven't got my EA signy uppy thingy done so i can't go online in Paradise. I have no premium DLC either. Also, i don't know if my blocks are going to be lifted or if i'm gonna get a new laptop. No promises or ideas about when everything will be sorted unfortunately. So i've just poped in to say hi and to get tings said that need saying. I do apolagise for my abrupt absence, i'm just as annoyed. And for even more anoyance i don't know when i'll be talking again. I still want to keep my founder rights and i will do because it's likely that i will eventually come back to the site properly. Also can someone contact our assistant from the GP wiki and see if he's active. I know i haven't been on bt i haven't seen his name yet, unlike the admins, which are active. I may be wrong bt if not then can someone please sort it out. Additionally, we need a new assistant or two, depending on the status of our existing assistant. So can this also be done. Also awesome work people with the 700 and a half article count mark. However kill or complete those stubs! So that's about all i've got for now. I appeared, apolagised and annoyed. As i said i'm sorry but shit happens and life ain't too sympathetic! No worries, i am alive and i haven't forgot about you lot. Sorry if this post has any mistakes, i'm working with a crap keyboard! So i'll see you again when i see you. Thanks everyone, great job, keep it going and i hope everything carries on going uber. Cya around, sorry, thanks, regards, no worries, :Huzzah! Correspondence from our illustrious leader! But, seriously, glad to see you. As for our inactive assistant, I'll get on that, and see if I can promote an active user. I wish you luck and hope you can return soon. All you needed to do was promote Exlonox at the RD Wiki, but i guess you forgot. Oh well... I iz bak Finally, for some reason, my dad unblocked everything! WOOP!!! I can now come backt o the site. HOWEVER, i'm not sure whether it'll be uber frequent like it once was, because i'm going to Euro Disney tomorrow and then i'm back to school after the half term holiday. Therefore i won't be able to say whether i'm officially back for another week. I'll see how life rolls. Also i watched that new Star Trek film and it was seriously uberly epically awaesomely amazing. You have to see it. Just a happier note to end my post on! Also i'm uploading a new profile picture. Crashbroke, you'll love it! Cya homies,